Emperor Ko
|caption= |realname=Ko |aliases=Beast King |residence=Goll |species=Demon |friends=Gethwing |family=Sparr (adopted child) |powers=Wizard |pastime= |dislikes=Galen, Eric |first= }} Emperor Ko is the evil ruler of all the Beasts and controller of Goll. He has many magical powers and is more powerful than many other Wizards of Droon. He was defeated hundreds of years ago by Galen Longbeard but was reanimated from his dead state by Lord Sparr and the Coiled Viper. He crowned himself with the viper in order to make himself more powerful, and eventually meet his end goal; to destroy Droon forever. Personality An evil four-armed minotaur, Ko desires to destroy Droon. He is smart enough to get help, as seen when he recruited Gethwing to his cause. Ko is surprisingly patient, as he will enchant objects with the sole purpose of luring his enemies to convenient places of ambush. Ko does not always get along with his partners, though. When the Beast King meets Gethwing in Special Edition 8. The Final Quest, he cannot stand the Moon Dragon's ambitions to take over Droon, so the two scrap. History A long time ago, Ko recruited Gethwing, the Moon Dragon, to his cause. Gethwing said Ko could share a prophesied rise to power with him, and the evil emperor accepted. Roughly five hundred years before The Secrets of Droon begins, Ko kidnapped Queen Zara from the Upper World using the Dark Staircase to transport between the worlds. He froze Galen and Urik in place and took Zara and Sparr with him back to Droon and Goll. Ko poisoned Zara to her death and raised Sparr to become evil with Gethwing's help. (Sparr eventually discovers that Ko poisoned the sorcerer's mother and does not take it well.) Later, Galen defeats Ko and puts him in a sleep that lasts hundreds of years. Sparr eventually revives Ko in The Isle of Mists, though. Ko enchants the Treasure of the Orkins in The Treasure of the Orkins so it will attract the Sons of Zara to it. Hearing from Ko himself that when the Sons of Zara meet the metal snowflake, one of them will fall, Eric Hinkle steals it back. In Flight of the Blue Serpent, Ko arrives at where the Treasure of the Orkins is. Finding Galen, Sparr, the Prince of Stars, and Eric there, the minotaur aims icicles at Galen, Sparr, and the Prince and knocks out Eric instead. A rage-filled Galen then drives Ko into a chasm, and Ko falls to his death, ironically to the man who previously put him to sleep centuries before. In death's dreams, Queen Zara sends Galen to find Ko, as the beastly emperor is the only one who remembers where Gethwing's birthplace (and therefore his wheel of immortality) is. In The Final Quest, Salamandra revives Ko for this exact purpose. Galen, who has partnered with Salamandra, reveals that crucial memory of Ko's to everyone. Afterwards, Salamandra whisks Ko (and her partner Jabbo) away. Ko eventually arrives at Gethwing's birthplace again, this time against (and not for) the Moon Dragon. Unable to stand the possibility that Gethwing will outlast him, the two fight. While Gethwing is distracted, Eric and his friends knock out Gethwing by immensely slowing down his immortality wheel. Afterwards, Salamandra, a revived Queen Zara, Urik, Galen, and Sparr help bind Ko to Gethwing. Ko, Gethwing, and their partner Neffu are sent to Agrah-Voor and perpetually locked up by the end of the book. Category:Wizards Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Beasts